Childhood
, also called Nostalgic Days for the DVD publication, is an arc of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. It covers episodes 480 to 483. It consists of a Part A and Part B for two characters on an event of their past memories on each episode. This arc is preceded by the Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes and followed by the Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise arc. Summary Naruto and Hinata Part A: A young Naruto Uzumaki is ostracised by the villagers who blame him for the Fourth Hokage's death and spends his time on the Hokage Rock. Naruto is curious of the world and escapes from the villagers' hostility by training in the woods. One evening, as he eats fish by a bonfire, he meets the Third Hokage. As they talk and eat together, Hiruzen tells Naruto that one person compared to the rest of the world is small. Which gives Naruto a better perspective of the world. Part B: A young Neji Hyūga is told by his father that the daughter of Hiashi Hyūga, the Hyūga clan's Head of Main Branch is about to celebrate her third birthday and it will be Neji's duty to protect her. When they first meet, Hinata lacks taijutsu skills in their sparing and confides in Neji about her dislike for it, and he tries to get her to reconsider. After the Hyūga Affair occurs, Hinata runs away after seeing Neji cry and she is found by Naruto, who takes her home and tells her not to cry. Hinata is then told by her father about her duty as the heiress of the clan. Sasuke and Sakura Part A: A young Sasuke Uchiha asks his brother, Itachi Uchiha, to spend time with him but Itachi declines and pokes his forehead. During dinner, their parents tell Sasuke they will be leaving the next day and Sasuke decides to stay home with Itachi. The brothers train together and Itachi makes a large feast for dinner, -and they sleep outside. Itachi tries to teach the meaning of the clan's crest but Sasuke says he will simply surpass Itachi. The next morning, Sasuke wakes up to find that Itachi already left for a mission. Part B: A young Sakura Haruno spends her time in a handmade hideout and tries different ways to style her bangs to hide her forehead. Ino Yamanaka gives her a red ribbon and fixes her bangs to cheer her up. Sakura later tells her parents that she made a friend. Sakura later tells Ino that she has a crush in Sasuke, much to Ino's jealousy. Sakura tries to confess to Sasuke but he simply replies he doesn't know her. To vent her frustration, Sakura repeatedly punches a tree and lashes out via Inner Sakura. Gaara and Shikamaru Part A: A young Gaara struggles with the death of his mother, bonding with his siblings Temari and Kankurō and being despised by the villagers, as well as his father's contempt for him. The three siblings play in the sandbox and Gaara uses his sand to make food under his older brother's request. After his siblings are sent away by their father, Gaara is attacked by the villagers while his father watches but to no effect. Gaara plays with his uncle, whom the young latter notes looks like his mother. Gaara asks him why is the sky blue and is told so that everyone can see it. Gaara concludes looking at the sky eases his pain. Part B: A young Shikamaru Nara is bored while listening to Iruka's speech in class and throws a pencil at a sleeping Chōji Akimichi, who throws books at him. Iruka sends them to the hallway and Naruto stops them from fighting, and they eat snacks together before falling asleep. They later see Naruto defend Hinata from bullies and disagree on whether Naruto should mind his own business. Shikamaru and Chōji later see Sasuke rejecting a flower Ino wanted to give to him and she chases after them when they become amused. They see Iruka talking with some women and Naruto uses the Sexy Technique on their instructor to tease him. The three boys later bid farewell for the day. Jiraiya and Kakashi Part A: A young Jiraiya calls a young Orochimaru to spy on bathing women. Uninterested, Orochimaru leaves. Jiraiya is caught by an elderly woman, who douses him in hot water. As teenagers, Jiraiya tries convincing Orochimaru into a plan for him to hit on Tsunade, having Orochimaru pretend to attack her, so Jiraiya can rescue her, which fails. During the Second Shinobi World War, the three discuss their dreams by a fire. Tsunade wants to travel the world and gamble everywhere, Jiraiya wants to travel beside her, to her annoyance, and Orochimaru initially claims to have no dream, but admits he wants to master ninjutsu and get stronger. The three are attacked by Kirigakure shinobi, and retaliate. Part B: A young Kakashi prepares fish and performs house chores. At the Academy, Kakashi spars with the Third Hokage, while Rin and Obito discuss him. When he is done, they ask if he practises frequently, but he denies it, saying he just reads a few books. After classes, Obito follows Kakashi, and watches him practising fishing. As he prepares fish at home, Kakashi tells Obito and Rin to come out and join him to eat. They enjoy the food, and Kakashi downplays himself again. The next day, Kakashi does chores again, and is thanked by Obito for the food when they meet on the street. At the Academy, Guy tries fighting him, and is impressed by Kakashi. The next day, Kakashi visits his father's grave at the cemetery, tells him about his friends. At the Academy, Guy challenges Kakashi again, and lasts longer. Obito and Rin cheer on Kakashi. Episodes Category:Arcs Anime::Naruto: Shippūden Anime Arc number::20 Arc media::Anime